


You Wanna Dance?

by FictionLover007, TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt



Series: You Wanna Dance? [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee shop AU (sort of), Coran and Alfor are couple goals, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro teach mixed martial arts, Lance and Allura are dancers, M/M, Other, Pidge is a little shit, Spoilers if I do, There are so many other tags to add, but honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionLover007/pseuds/FictionLover007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt/pseuds/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt
Summary: A collection of stories surrounding the employees in Castle Square. The employees of the mixed martial arts studios are crushing on their neighbors, the landlord and the baker are couple goals, and somehow, all of their shenanigans are recorded on Snapchat, by everyone's favorite little shit.





	1. A Chance Meeting

The rain poured down onto the small college town with such vigor it was as if it intended to drown its inhabitants, Keith thought. His clothes were soaked through, and he was freezing, but his mind was set on reaching Sam’s just so he could dry off. He walked a bit faster, the square of shops where the dojo is now in sight, but his head was bowed, to keep the rain from falling on his face. He rushed to the sidewalk, and rounded the corner, and ran to the door. But then, Keith paused. Soft notes of piano music wafted through the air, and Keith realized his mistake. He’d gone into the ballet studio next to the dojo, and he turned to leave, when something caught his eye. Someone was dancing to the music, a boy, Keith realized. He recognized the boy, he’d seen him hanging around Matt’s younger sibling, and at the bakery. The boy executed a spin, and then lifted his ankle above his shoulders, spun again, and then jumped, performing a split in the air. Keith was entranced. The boy wore white leggings and a loose-fitting blue top that rose up to give Keith a glimpse of a lithe, but toned stomach. The boy’s eyes fluttered open briefly, and Keith saw a flash of blue before the boy turned away again, continuing with his dance.

Keith left in a hurry, back out into the rain, and into the dojo next door, the boy still on Keith’s mind. Shiro was standing there, in the middle of the mat, turned away from the door.

“Hey!” Keith called out.

Shiro looked over his shoulder to see Keith standing there, soaking wet. “Hey. Did you walk here?”

“I ran, actually. Thought I wouldn’t get as wet.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, and said “One of these days, you’re going to get sick. Either way, Sam told me to cancel class today. The rain’s gotten really bad, and he doesn’t want people out on the roads.”

“Fair enough. The road over by the housing complex looks like it’s about to flood again.”

“You would think that for as much rain as this town gets, they’d be better prepared for it?”

“You would think. Hey, you know that guy, that helps Allura out with the studio? Pidge’s friend?”

“Uh, Lance. The Cuban guy with the blue eyes?”

“Yeah! Him. He’s next door.”

“I thought the studio was closed on Tuesdays? He must be there to practice for his classes.”

“What do you know about him?”

“Not much. I can’t say I’ve ever really talked to him. Why?”

“No reason!” Keith said, far too quickly. Shiro narrowed his eyes.

“Keith? Why are you asking about Lance?”

“No reason. I just saw him dancing, and…”

“And now you have a crush on him?”

“What? No! Why would you say that?”

“Keith, if you get any redder, your face is going to match your jacket. Maybe the next time you bump into him at Coran’s, you should say hi.”

“Oh. And no, I’m fine.”

“I think he’s single.”

“I don’t care.” Keith walked past him, stripping off his jacket, avoiding Shiro’s teasing gaze.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Leave me alone, Shiro!” Keith set his backpack on the floor, and pulled out his hand wraps. Keith yanked off his gloves, and started winding them around his palm and knuckles with practiced ease.

“Alright! Do you want to spar, since we’re here?”

“Sure. Just remember to take your arm off this time. Matt lectured me for a solid hour after last time, when I clipped the elbow, and one of the joints came loose.”

Shiro rolled his eyes again, and said “He told me that I should practice fighting with it, to see how it did. I don’t know what he was expecting.”

“Like you’re complaining. You got another chance to talk to him.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I know I can be a little dense sometimes, but it’s not hard to see that you have a crush on him.”

“I…What! Why would…I do not!” Shiro spluttered.

“Please, the only way you couldn’t see it was if your eyesight was as bad as his, or Pidge’s. And thanks to Pidge’s glasses, they can see it just fine.”

“I DO NOT have a crush on Matt. And besides, I thought we were talking about your crush, not mine.”

“Ha! So you do have a crush!”

Shiro grumbled, and Keith moved onto the mat, and the two took up fighting stances. Shiro lunged first, aiming for Keith’s side with a closed fist, but Keith dodged, and spun away, behind Shiro, squatting, and swinging his legs underneath the older man. Knocked down to the floor, Shiro rolled onto his back, kicking high, forcing Keith to step back to avoid getting a foot to the stomach.

Shiro clambered to his feet, and Keith spun, kicking his right foot up, but Shiro blocked the kick, and grabbed Keith’s ankle, ducking under his leg, forcing Keith to lose his balance. The moment he hit the floor, Keith jackknifed back to his feet, and came at Shiro again, who feinted and then dodged, landing a punch to Keith’s ribs. Keith grunted, and brought his knee up into Shiro’s solar plexus, before stepping back, and kicking his sternum. Shiro stumbled back, and fell. Keith advanced, when Shiro called out “Stop. Whew, stop.”

Keith lowered his hands from their raised position close to his face, and then walked over to Shiro’s left, and offered him a hand. Shiro took it and Keith pulled him up, off the floor.

“Jeez, you were not holding back, were you?”

“Was I supposed to? Am I supposed to go easy on you now, old man?”

A flash of annoyance shone in Shiro’s eyes. “Who are you calling old?”

“You,” Keith replied, grinning. “See, your hair’s going all white at the front here and everything.” Keith plucked at some hairs on his older brother’s head, and Shiro batted his hand away.

“You are not one to talk about hair, Keith.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t know. Keith, you’re on your way to growing a mullet.”

“I am not!”

“You are! I’m willing to bet that you can already put it in a ponytail.”

Keith remained silent. Shiro guffawed, and then glanced out of the window.

“Hey, look! The rain’s stopped.”

Keith looked, and saw that he was right.

“Come on,” Shiro beckoned. “I’ll treat you to a muffin from Coran’s.”

Keith nodded, and unwrapped his hands, as Shiro fitted his prosthetic arm back on. Keith watched his older brother, noticing that he barely winced as the metal arm fitted over the stump of his left upper-arm. Matt must have added something to regulate temperature so the arm didn’t give Shiro a cold shock every time he put it on. Keith made a mental note to make sure Matt got a really nice Christmas present this year, based on everything he’s done for his brother. If he played his cards right, Matt's present might  _ be _ his brother.

Keith lost his parents almost five years ago, but was taken in by Shiro and his parents, after Shiro found Keith sitting on the safety railing of a bridge suspended above a set of train tracks six months later. Shiro had dragged him off the railing, and forced him to sit down and talk. And talk, Keith did. Afterwards, Keith was a sniveling, sobbing mess, and Shiro led him home, and introduced him to his parents. A few weeks later, they became Keith’s official guardians. But two years ago, Shiro, who had been enlisted in the Air Force, had been out running through training exercises with a new plane, when the plane malfunctioned, and the pilot eject mechanism failed. Shiro had been in hospital for weeks, recovering from major injuries, but his left arm had to be amputated from just below the shoulder joint. Honorable discharge, they’d called it, when Shiro came home. There had been nothing honorable about it. Shiro had been a wreck, physically and emotionally, and he still woke up feeling like he was trapped in a flaming cockpit.

At some point, he’d decided to move out, and Keith had gone with him. Shiro talked about moving closer to the prosthetics expert who built his arm, and somehow, he’d found a job where he could put his military training to use, without anyone judging him for the loss of his arm.

That was how they ended up here. A few weeks after Shiro had started working for Sam, Keith had as well, and Keith attended classes at the local university to earn a degree in sports medicine. The brothers walked out of the dojo, and made their way to the café nearby that nearly every tenant in the square frequented. Shiro reached out and ruffled Keith’s hair as they walked, and the two raced each other there.


	2. Lance Responds to Seeing Pretty People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance monologues in a coffee shop. except maybe not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 007 and i have decided that this fic will have multiple POV's. this chapter is (obviously) in Lances POV. the next chapter will be Keith. 
> 
> -Devil

By the time Lance was finished, he was soaked. Not that anyone would be able to distinguish the sweat from the rain, but still, he felt gross. Happy though, in a weird way. He couldn't really remember what he had done during his private practice today, but he knows that he saw a flash of red. That gorgeous red leather jacket that he saw hung up in the dojo next door almost everyday.

He smiled a bit wider as he made his way to Corans cafe. It was really convenient, Alluras stepfather owning a small space just across from the studio. He always gave Lance a warm drink after practice. It was nice. 

He opened the door to the cafe and saw that tell- tale red again. And holy crap it looked better on it's owner than it did just hanging on a hook. Lance couldn't make out any significant features on the person, just soaked black hair that was maybe a bit too long. 

But then the owner of that red jacket turned around and Lances smile dropped off of his face, and he's pretty sure that his heart stopped working because oh my god. This guy. This guy made Lances little bisexual heart flutter more than any of the girls he had been flirting with this past week had. More than that one guy that had gone out with last month had. This guy was the most beautiful thing that Lance had ever seen. 

Almost unconsciously, Lances back straightened, his shoulders pulled back, his chin held just a bit higher than was normal for him. Lance made himself as perfect as he could be, given the fact that he was shivering and soaked to the bone. He put his usual flirty smirk on his face and was mentally preparing himself to approach this beautiful stranger. And then his heart stopped again. And his smile faltered again. And he sank back down into his normal posture. Because this guy wasn't alone. 

Another beautiful man walked up behind the guy in the red jacket, and nudged him with an elbow, and offered him one of the two cups the he was holding. The guy with the red jacket smiled and took the cup, and both of them moved away from the counter to find a couch in the corner. The guy with the red jacket looked up and saw Lance, and promptly turned his back to him, muttering frantically to the man who was with him, who seemed rather amused. 

Lance made it to the counter where Coran was without looking back at the boy again. He ordered his drink and sat down in the chair farthest away from the duo at the front of the cafe. The guy in red was still talking at a rapid fire pace, seeming to work himself into a state of panic. The other guy leaned forward, shook the boy's shoulders in a “snap out of it” kind of way, and seemed to change the subject. 

Lance sat in a corner and sulked for a while, and looked up when the bell over the door started to jingle. From his current vantage point,Lance couldn't see who had come into the little cafe. All he saw was the bounce of ginger hair as it moved across the cafe to the front counter. And then another ginger ball of hair joined the first, this one, or rather the person attached to the hair, was taller than the first. 

He sat up and grinned when he saw Pidge and their older brother, Matt. Pidge turned to lean back against the counter while Matt was ordering, and the waved at Lance when he fell into their line of sight. Once Pidge got their drink, they walked over and plopped onto a pillow next to Lance.

“Why are you so pouty?’ They asked Lance without a hint of hesitation or remorse at poking fun at their friends pouting face. Pidge sat up higher on their cushion and reached over to poke Lance in the cheek when the boy didn’t answer them. 

“Laaaaance~” He batted Pidges hand away and couldn't help but grin a bit, because he knew that Pidge was being annoying because they cared. He leaned over in his chair and rested his head on top of Pidges, who promptly smacked him in the nose. 

“Ouch! Dude, why?!” Lance leaned back and held his nose for a minute before sighing. “That guy. With the red jacket over there. I've seen him around, like at the dojo next door to the studio. But I've never seen him up close. Ya know? And he's so pretty Pidge! I know you don't care about that stuff, but he's sooo pretty Pidge! And hes hanging out with another guy who is equally as pretty and there's no way that I have a chance at even talking to him let alone going out with him and oh my god what if he's not even into guys! What if i'm just seeing what I want to see because he's so attractive. What if he has a girlfriend and thinks that-” a hand was slapped over his mouth, and Pidge was looking at him like he was crazy. 

“Okay. One: you're rambling. Two: His name is keith. The other guys name is Shiro. And three: you need to chill. I've been told by a reliable source that keith is very pansexual, and is not in a relationship. You're fine. Stop ranting when you get nervous.” 

Pidge removed their hand from Lance's mouth andLlance narrowed his eyes suspiciously. That was too easy, and too much information that the ginger seemed to have about the two men sitting across the cafe from them.

“Oh yeah? And how do you know all of this? You don't get into people's business unless they are related to you or one of your friends. To my knowledge, neither of them is one of those things.”

Pidge decided that that was the perfect moment to take a drink, prolonging the answer that Lance needed to hear, because they loved to live up to their reputation of being a little shit. The ginger smiled when they finished their drink and sat their empty cup down on the floor next to them. 

“My brother told me.” was their simple answer. Lance raised an eyebrow, which Pidge by now knew meant ‘go on’, and so they sighed and elaborated. “Shiro is ex military. Air Force, I think. Anyway, he was testing out a new stealth plane model and something went wrong. The plane went down and he couldn't get out. He ended up losing an arm. Which is where Matt comes in. You know he's an engineer, working on fully functional prosthetics and stuff.” Lance nodded.

Matt was a college student who was actually being paid to go to school, the lucky bastard. His research in functioning robotic prosthetics was something that could change the course of medical history.

“Anyway” Pidge interrupted Lance's thoughts. “Shiro heard about him, and they got into contact. Matt made him a brand new shiny arm, and Shiro moved closer to him as a ‘just in case’ thing. He brought angry emo mullet guy- Keith- with him. Apparently they're like, adoptive brothers or something.” They shrugged and looked over their shoulder, to where matt was sitting next to shiro, their shoulders almost touching as they talked to each other.

“Besides, they're totally in love with each other. I mean, look at them. Shiro is practically drooling.” Lance glanced in their direction, and Shiro was indeed, almost drooling. He choked on a laugh and quickly covered his mouth. 

“So,” Pidge continued. “I think you might have a chance with the object of your desire, young one.” Lance gave Pidge a slight glare and huffed.

“I'm older than you, smartass. But thanks for letting me know.” Pidge smiled slightly.

“Thanks. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go drag my brother away from Mr. ‘I'm ex military and extremely attractive and I teach children how to fight’ before Matt decides to just jump the guy right now.” Lance laughed again and watched as the ginger moved away from him. He watched as Matt was bodily dragged off of the couch he was sitting on, leaving a startled look on Shiros face. 

Lance sat back and finished his drink. He supposed that he did feel better after his chat with Pidge. They had told him that the cute guy- Keith- was single, and might be interested in him (or, at least, he wasn't straight, which was a step in the right direction.) so now all he had to do was figure out the best way of starting a conversation with the guy. They worked next door to each other, so maybe he could just go over to the dojo sometime and ask if he wanted to get a coffee or something? That sounded good. 

With that plan in mind, the dancer stood to throw his cup away. And, as if he was in a horrible romcom movie, when he extended his hand over the trash bin, of course he had to brush up against the hand of, who else? Keith. Because this was his life, and all of his plans were never allowed to work out how he planned them.


End file.
